Simplify the following expression: $a = \dfrac{-7n}{7} - \dfrac{6n}{7}$
Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $a = \dfrac{-7n - (6n)}{7}$ Combine like terms: $a = \dfrac{-13n}{7}$